Save the World!
by polito4547
Summary: The world is at war. It's every man, machine, and navi for themselves. A group of young travelers meet up with others who are willing to stop this war in order to be able to live in peace. However, chaos will undoubtfully ensure for different reasons. This is a MegaMan mashup featuring MegaMan.EXE, MegaMan Trigger, Roll.EXE, Roll Caskett, Lan, and Maylu!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat there with one leg stretched out the other folded up so my knee touched my cheek. A loud explosion could be heard from inside the shelter making everyone gasp for a moment before returning to their everyday talk about what was popular and what wasn't. It wasn't out of the ordinary that these explosions would occur every now and then, in fact it was quite the opposite as we would be lucky if only one was heard a day instead of ever other ten minutes. I arrived to a nearby underground city, and was currently resting before continuing my journey across this godforsaken land we consider to be our planet. Outside there are nothing but war being fought outside between humans and the recently dubbed reploids. It became a winner takes all battle, but what will they take if they continue to destroy the earth if they continue? I decided to stop pondering about this as I waited for my friends to return with whatever they could buy with the money we've obtained so far. "Hey Lan," I heard a cheery female voice snap me out of my thoughts I looked up to see that she has bought some food for the journey. From what I've known, humans, and reploids had always lived in harmony with each other, however, with the introduction of net navis, essentially avatars that are able to interact with computers of any kind, there have been massive outbreaks in Robotic Masters causing trouble, as well as their navi counter parts. I heard MegaMan call me from my PET, "Hey Lan, there seems to be a problem with the tram system, plug me into the system I'll check it out!" I nodded and had him plug in alongside Maylu and her net navi Roll. They made the 'Out of Order' signs change to delayed so we waited for the tram to arrive.

"Hey Lan, what were you able to find with battlechips?" Maylu asked as we waited our train to the next town to arrive. I took out a small pack I composed for her, "Mostly buster chips and sword chips, but I was able to find a few virus chips for Roll." She took them and began to organize them to her preference while I continued to look up to the sky through the skylight. It was hard to find good battlechips in this side of the country is rather more agriculturally based, so even reploids are rare. Our train finally arrived and we got on simply taking seat next to a window, while Maylu sat next to me. I felt her hold my hand, "I know it must be hard knowing that your brother recently died before coming with us, even I'm sad..." It was hard to forget about that especially as it happened about five days ago and it was just yesterday that my father gave me a new customized navi before we were to run for the hills. We come from a small town called ACDC and my father is the lead scientist for the navis, while my grandfather was the lead scientist for the Robot Masters that roam the world. Although most of the ones he's built, somehow they are being tampered with and turned against the ones who created them. "It's fine Maylu..." I was cut off by the train hitting hard on the brakes and noticed that something was falling from the sky and few seconds later hit the ground with great force. We got out to go investigate ready to battle whoever it was only to hear someone else yell, "Don't hurt him!" from behind on a large ship. "Maylu pinch me, Ithink I'm dreaming because physics state that nothing that large can be held up by three tiny propellers." I was pinched and I felt the pain so I knew that I was awake, either way I walked up to the robot that was on the floor now scratching the back of his head. "Are you okay?" I asked offering a hand to the young male who seemed to be the same age as us. He tried to get up but his leg was damaged not allowing him to get up. I looked up to see the same data shield that was up ever since the Reploids attacked the Netopian SciLabs and had a Dimensional Bomb explode and cover the whole world, successfully infusing the world with the internet. It allowed for the internet to come to us and us have our navis appear next to us, as well as doing something different.

" _Lan, Maylu, I trust both of you to use these chips to their maximum potential. You've been tested and these chips are optimized for both Roll and MegaMan. Both of you should be able to CrossFuse in this world in order to protect yourselves. Keep in mind, there is a time limit as to how long you guys can hold it which at this point is around twenty minutes. Your navis will also tire after this leaving them unable to materialize in the real world. I need you to keep this in mind. Lan you are my son, and Maylu you are like a daughter to me. Also try to keep Lan out of trouble..."_

Okay, okay that is enough flash back! This is exactly what happened, a few Mettools appeared and I called MegaMan to the battlefield as I told Maylu to become CF Roll and take the robot to the girl up there. I gave MegaMan two cyber swords and made shredded paper of the small batch of viruses. I told the tram to continue onwards as I decied to go with Maylu. "Synchro Chip! Slot in and download!" I was enveloped in a large white having MegaMan's battle armor replace my current clothes. Eventually we became one and I made the climb up and sure enough more viruses appeared. "Mega Buster!" I took down three swords flying straight for. "Caw! Caw!" What kind of attack... I looked up and I was bombarded by a bird just great. I used a long sword and took out a few more viruses eventually making it to the top and removing the CF MegaMan form and wandered about the ship looking for the entrance. "In here Lan!" Maylu called as she opened the door behind me urging me to get in. I found the ship to be rather cramped almost like the insides of a submarines from the movies. I sat next to Maylu when suddenly the girl in red appeared. "Sorry about earlier, the name's Roll, Roll Caskett just like the hat!" Maylu and I groan, "What?" Maylu took out her PET, "What's up Maylu?" Maylu turned her PET to the girl, "Roll, meet Roll" Roll seemed ecstatic about meeting someone with the same name as her, and what followed next was a chance in a million. "Hey Roll!" called the blue metallic boy causing for both the net navi to turn to him. He merely sweatdropped and turned to the girl with the red uniform, "The repair is holding up I should be able to use it until we find better parts." He turned to us, "The name's MegaMan..." causing us to groan once again, this time me taking out my PET , "MegaMan meet your twin..." He too was ecstatic, I feel as if this relationship will be one sided, our net navis with their twins and us by ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sat in a corner beginning to sulk as our navis happily talked with their ominous counter parts. "Hey Mega..." he just kept on talking ignoring me and it didn't seem as if Maylu was doing any better. We decided to leave the room and to where Roll...erm... Ms. Caskett told us our rooms would be at. I decided to take a nap while Maylu went to take a bath the next room over. Actually I lie, I don't sleep or more like I can't sleep at all. There is something that is bothering me about MegaMan mostly his rather strange appearance to my brother, Hub Hikari. I kept making all of these connections when I noticed Maylu come in fully dressed with her hair rather damp and made her way to lay next to me. "Whatcha thinking about Lan?" she asked casually as she set a towel under the pillow before actually laying down on it. "Have you noticed how closely MegaMan resembles Hub?" She put her finger to her chin and began to actually think about it and it seemed as if a few connections between MegaMan and Hub. It was then when both of us got an evil idea, it wasn't payback for them not paying attention to us, but it was a way to find out if MegaMan was truly Hub. We just had to wait for night to fall.

We had dinner later in the evening now fully laughing with MegaMan, Lan's net navi, and the one we recently met. "Well my full name is MegaMan Trigger, but people have just called me MegaMan for short. Technically, my name is Rock but I don't mind either one." Well at least there is now a way to identify both MegaMan's without finding out if MegaMan really is Hub. Now we just needed to find a way to differentiate between Maylu's Roll and Roll Caskett. This may be tougher than originally presented. Eventually everyone was fully presented and everyone knew everyone and it was then when we all decided to go to bed. We allowed both MegaMan and Roll to go first while Maylu and I followed behind them with a few white sheets in our arms. Upon them separating we snuck behind MegaMan and made ourselves noticeable. "Boo!" we both yelled at the top of our lungs followed by a loud shriek that I could have sworn that it was Maylu if not for her also being part of the plan. "You are Hub!" we both exclaimed to the terrified navi as we pounced on him now attracting the other three to us. "Oh hi..." we chuckled sheepishly and simply said that there was nothing to fear. We kept Roll, Maylu's net navi, here though and let both Rock and Roll, heh I just noticed that wow I'm retarded. Anyways, we told Roll of our findings while MegaMan could only further prove our point by actually standing there and apologizing for not revealing this earlier. We let them go but not before giving MegaMan another fright before going to sleep. I think that today was one of those days that would be hard to forget.

I think I got this, I think that I found a way to differentiate Maylu's net navi from Roll Caskett, just living with it because nothing can come to our minds. However this might not seems as bad as it seems as our navis are mostly inside our PETs and only really communicate if they want to or when we address them face to face, so to speak. MegaMan was still sleeping as the PET's battery still needed to recharge and he would have nothing better to do other than sleep for an extended period of time. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Roll and Rock were having breakfast, "Hey guys!" I called out to which they simply replied, "Good Morning!" in unison. I decided to sit down with them until Maylu and the navis wake up. Although I've always been a heavy sleeper, I can never sleep comfortably in other people's houses of any kind, Maylu seems to have no problems. Roll was outlining the next stop, "We should be arriving to this small town, it reads ACDC on the map..." I tuned her out. Did she say that we were headed for ACDC, that means that we are backtracking all that we have traveled. I mean it wasn't much but why are we going in that direction. "We had to go back a few ways since Rock here busted one of his legs, and I don't have enough materials to fully fix it. Plus I heard that there is a laboratory nearby, maybe we can use it to give Rock a full tune up!" Mental images of the place collapsing on itself as I took the train alongside Maylu. That was about two years ago and we have traveled at least 200 kilometers from that place. Now apperantly we will be arriving there in a few hours, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I don't know if anyone will still be living there, we were told to evacuate while the policemen, firefighters, and scientists shut down any toxic areas of the facility in order to prevent the place from killing everyone. I received a message from my father that very day, it was a small file but upon decompressing it I found that it was MegaMan. Either way, I still find it amazing that we have traveled so far in so much time yet we have returned to our place of origin within the matter of two days.

We finally arrived, we were a fair ways away from the town, but a ship as big as the one that these two inhabit doesn't fit in a regular driveway. In fact I find it amazing that it can fit under the trees enough to be completely hidden from above, also considering that that color is a bright orange. I had to go and wake up Maylu as she still hasn't woken up and it being around nine in the morning, it's starting to make me feel as if she's caught some sort of flu. I go to wake her only to notice that she was gone. "She is in the restroom Lan," I heard her net navi call, well at least I know that she doesn't have anything serious or anything at all. "Do you want to spend some time with MegaMan, Roll?" I ask her to which I received a way to eager nod, I wonder if this is how she normally responds to Maylu when she mentions him... I connect both MegaMan and Roll to a small box that I made that allows up to four people to connect and our navis to interact with each other. I left them be for the time being, letting them their navi things, which for some reason I always think that it has something to do with counting data bits. We all sit in the living room watching a bit of tv, so either these people have recorded shows or no one has left the town and it was now deemed secure. I walked outside getting some fresh air; I stared to the town that was in the distance, memories now flooding my mind. I remember times when all of us, Chaud, Sean, Tory, Yai, Dex, Sakura, and Johnathan would hang out together. Everyone went to different places, from what I know of, and I haven't seen anyone but Maylu over the last two years. I was then when I heard more people walking down the steps, I turned to notice that it was Maylu, Roll, and Rock walking towards me. "You you ready?" Rock asked energetically and began to take the lead alongside with Roll. "Where are we headed?" Maylu asked as she walked to my right. "To get parts for Rock, don't you see that he's walking a little funny?" I said to which I turned and began to hold my laugh in. There were many parts coming loose from Rock and it was beginning to look more like as if he was a conga line butt, always swaying back and forth. We held our laugh for a little and eventually calmed ourselves and continued to walk. "But no seriously Lan where are _we_ headed?" I sighed, "ACDC," I breathed out.

We arrived within thirty minutes of walking and immediately we began to see activity around the town. We look towards the distance and saw the collapsed domes still as they were two years ago, but hey who know they may have build a temporary facility. They've been able to survive before from worse disasters, much worse than the domes collapsing. "Now how to we get to the SciLabs..." I heard Rock ask only to announce to have them follow us. "These small towns tend to have a simple layout, the subway station should be in that general direction." Of course I knew where the subway station which is needed to arrive to the SciLabs, however I wanted to head home first, I...I just need to know if my parents are still here. I turned to Maylu who seemed to have the same look on her face and walked towards our childhood homes.

It didn't take long, in fact now that I think about it, if my parents were home, then that means that we wouldn't need to waste money on transport as my father could help. I knew that he was alive as the message was sent after the collapsing domes, and although my father was a lead scientist he was away from the scene treating other people with the navi treatment he's developed. With all of the bombings shakings were commonplace and people would sometimes break their bones and with the navi treatment, it would allow for the people to heal faster using their navi as a frame to place the bones back into place. It cut down from half a year to a few months a snapped bone to heal. Here we were in front of the two houses that we grew up in. Maylu and I stopped earning quizzical looks from them, "The subway station is close, why are we stopping?" I heard Rock ask impatiently. I walked up to the house and knocked * _Knock Knock*_ At first there was no answer until so I knocked again, I noticed that Maylu had reunited with her parents. I waved to them as they stepped out of the door, it was then when I heard a click of the door opening and noticed my mom answer the door. "Oh my..." I heard her gasp, "What is it Haruka?" I heard a male voice come from inside who was now moving to the door. "Lan! But how? I thought that you were now else where?" I didn't know what to say other than we needed help. I introduced our newest friends, "Dad I would like for you to meet Roll and MegaMan." He gave me a quizzical look as well, "I already know them son..." "Yeah especially MegaMan, or should I say Hub?" He sheepishly began to chuckle while scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry, I'm talking about them," I said pointing outside the door, "The one in Blue needs some help, and I was wondering if you could help us." This time Roll walked up, "Hello there, I'm Roll Caskett, MegaMan here needs a few repairs and I was wondering if you could help us?" My dad began to look at the young boy and sighed, "I can't help Lan, but maybe your Grandfather can..." No way he's here as well? "Dr. Light!" I heard my father call out to him to which he came out, "Ah well if it isn't Lan and Maylu what bring you two here?" We regurgitated our situation, this time Roll Caskett and Rock were left with their mouths open, "Your Grandfather is Dr. Light, the creator of the robots?!" At first I thought that she was going to attack but instead her eyes began to show stars, I think that this is going to be even worse. "Oh my gosh I am such a fan can you please sign my spanner?!" I merely face palmed, "And I first I thought that my dad's popularity was bad enough with my friends at school..." We were all welcomed in and and my grandfather guided the two to his small workshop in the back of the house while I stayed with Maylu and my dad in the kitchen. "I never thought that we would see you two again..." Maylu's mother began, "Both have grown so much right Haruka," she asked earning a smile from my mother. "So you have found out MegaMan's true identity, out of curiosity how did you do it?" We both looked at MegaMan who simply gave us a dirty look, "We dressed as ghosts and scared him." My father began to nod, "I see, I guess that you can't really hold your phobia for ghosts, righ Hub?" He simply harumphed and turned away and returned to Maylu's PET. We began to laugh, it felt so good to be back home with my parents...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, this is polito4547 stating that I will not be continuing this story. I know it sucks and by looking at the amount of view that i have fro two chapter alone is incredible, however I just font think that I will be able to to deliver the story as I originally wanted, so instead if anyone is interested in taking this story and completing it, feel free to message me. That way I can take it down and let you continue with it. Until then!


End file.
